1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to image processing and, in particular, to detecting and tracking moving objects in images. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for detecting and tracking moving objects in images by creating fingerprints for the moving objects.
2. Background
Different types of techniques are currently available for detecting and tracking moving objects in a sequence of images, such as a video. However, some of these currently available techniques may be unable to detect and/or track a moving object with a desired level of accuracy. For example, some currently available techniques may be unable to detect and/or track a moving object when that moving object becomes partially occluded in one or more images in the sequence of images.
Additionally, some currently available techniques may be unable to determine the contour of a moving object with a desired level of accuracy. As used herein, the contour of an object may be the outline of an object or the shape of the object. This outline may be the outline of the external surface of the object.
Segmentation is an example of one process used to determine the contours of objects in images. As used herein, “segmentation” is the process of dividing an image into multiple segments. Each segment includes a group of pixels that have been identified as sharing a similar visual characteristic. This visual characteristic may be, for example, without limitation, color, texture, intensity, or some other type of characteristic. In this manner, segments that are adjacent to each other are different with respect to the particular visual characteristic beyond some selected threshold.
Segmentation may be used to simplify and/or change the representation of an image such that the segmented image is easier to analyze as compared to the original image. For example, when an image is segmented to form a segmented image, features within the segmented image may be more easily discernible as compared to the original image. In particular, the contours of objects and/or features captured within the original image may be more easily discernible within the segmented image.
However, some currently available segmentation techniques may be unable to segment images in a manner that defines the contour of a single moving object as accurately as desired. For example, when an image is segmented based on color to form a segmented image, an object that is captured in the image as having two or more colors may be represented by multiple segments within the segmented image.
Consequently, the contour of the object within the segmented image may not be as easily discernible as desired. Further, extracting information about the features represented by these types of segments may yield information that is less accurate than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.